Over the years, as businesses have adopted computer-based systems and networks to assist in performing business-related functions and operations, they have looked for ways to exchange business information with other businesses reliably and securely. One challenge such businesses typically face includes the exchange of information over incompatible computer systems or platforms. For example, certain applications may have been written in different languages (or in different versions of the same language), or they may use different middleware, programming languages, or network protocols.
One way such businesses could overcome this challenge is for one of the businesses participating in the exchange to adopt the computer system or platform of the other business. However, in practice, this is not a feasible solution. Another way businesses could overcome this challenge is to use standard formats for exchanging business information. For example, in the conventional art, businesses typically use Electronic Data Interchange (EDI), which is a standard format for exchanging such business information. Additionally, they typically hire a value-added network (VAN), a private network provider, to facilitate in the exchange of EDI information between businesses over a proprietary network. VANs use a variety of network protocols, such as Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP), frame relay, Synchronous Data Link Control (SDLC), and Systems Network Architecture (SNA), as well as other proprietary protocols, to facilitate the exchange of the EDI business information.
However, the minimum monthly fees and per-character charges incurred by businesses using a VAN can be expensive, particularly when the businesses must exchange large amounts of information. For example, it is not uncommon for businesses to exchange greater than twenty Megabytes of information and even product catalogs that are greater than two Gigabytes in size. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a cost-efficient and reliable means of exchanging business information over a non-proprietary medium, such as the World Wide Web. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a reliable and secure means of exchanging information between businesses that offers point-to-point non-repudiation without involving a third party VAN. Last, there is a need in the art for a cost-efficient and reliable means for allowing businesses operating in heterogeneous computing environments to exchange business information using industry standards for exchanging information and the World Wide Web.